I Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of storage compartments or boxes; the invention is even more particularly directed to a storage compartment to be mounted upon the upper rail of the side of a pickup truck or the like; the invention is even more particularly directed to such a storage box wherein it is so configured as to encompass the areas between the fender well of the vehicle and the front and back of the truck body along the side rail thereof; it is further directed to such a device wherein the extra space for storage between the fender well and the side of the truck can be utilized to include sliding drawers for easy access.
II Description of the Prior Art
In pickup trucks, the only prior art known to me of boxes to store tools or other items in the bed of the truck are boxes which are configured to mount upon the upper edge of the rail of the side of a pickup truck or, in the alternative, or in connection with the foregoing a storage box which fits transversly across the bed of the pickup truck immediately behind the cab. There is nothing known to me which utilizes a box on the top of the side of a pickup truck with drawers or other compartments cooperative therewith and occupying the space between the fender well and the side of the truck.